


Eyes On Me

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Come Shot, Cute Lucifer, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: The Devil stumbles into your diner after he comes back from the alternative universe, needing a place to stay while gathering his strength.





	Eyes On Me

The small diner in the corner of the block was once a favorite spot for many of the locals in the city but as the city grew, people started moving further away to the newly built and more fancier parts of the city. The diner was barely surviving now, it’s customers was only a few regulars and the occasional truck driver.

Your boss had told you to move along as well, thought it was a shame that a young woman like you wasted your life and career in a place like this. You had told him no of course, you’d worked there for so many years now and you didn’t want to leave the old man behind. This was all he had now, cooking food for the people that had become friends to the both of you. 

* * *

The diner was empty of customers when the doorbell rang. You looked up from wiping off a table and saw a tall, blonde guy in his late forties or early fifties perhaps, walk through the door. He was wearing a plain, white t-shirt and jeans, looking rather confused and somewhat out of place as he strolled through the room and sat down at the counter. 

You smoothed down your apron and work dress before you got behind the counter and approached him with a smile. 

“What can I can get you, Sir?” 

The man snapped his head and eyed you with surprise, as if he just notice you were there. Then he looked around the diner with confusion written all over his face, like he just woken up from sleepwalking and now found himself in a strange and unfamiliar place. You frowned deeply and leaned over to place your hand over his. 

“Are you okay, Sir?” you asked with a hint of concern in your voice, your kind nature and willingness to help others showing. 

He snapped his head towards you again, now with an upset and angry look in his blue eyes. You started getting an unsettling feeling and withdrew your hand. 

“I’m Lucifer,” the man finally spoke, with a deep and husky voice that sent a shiver through your body. Your eyes widened before you sighed. 

_‘Great. Just another creepy freak.’_

“Of course you are,” you replied with a sympathetic smile and patted his hand. _‘Poor guy.’_ You pulled away your hand but your wrist got firmly locked in his hand as he seized it in tight grip. Gasping, you turned your head towards him and stared into a pair of flashing, red eyes. A scream left your lungs but it fell silent on your lips as he made a hushing motion with his finger on his lips. All your efforts to make a sound failed and you flickered your eyes back and forth in panic. What was going on here? Who was this man with his glowing eyes and why did it seem like he could make your voice magically disappear? 

“I’m still weak. I need a place to heal, gather my strength,” he growled between his teeth. His gaze eyed you up and down, an impish smirk dangling on his lips, heating your cheeks. “You will take me to your place.” 

Your eyes widened and you shook your head. Instantly, the grip on your wrist tightened, almost burning your skin and it felt like his hand was made of pure fire. The whimper trembling in your throat never left your lips. 

“Now!” the man snarled, his eyes fiery red as he bore them into you. You felt yourself surrender, not sure if it was due to the fact that you were scared as hell, not knowing what this guy could do to you, or if he somehow had the powers to bind you to his will. Your shoulders slumped and you nodded in defeat, getting a wolfish grin in return. 

****

* * *

Lucifer followed closely in your path, studying your weak and fragile human form. How easy it would be, to vaporize you from existence. All it took was a snap with his fingers…But not yet. For now, you were useful to him. Once he had his full strength and powers back, he could kill you, get rid of any traces that would lead back to him. 

Your hand was shaking as you unlocked the door to your apartment. You glanced back at the man who stood at least two heads higher than you. His eyes were normal now, a beautiful sapphire blue that sparkled wickedly as he looked back at you. You shuddered and turned your gaze forward again, unlocking the door and opening it. The man pushed past you, skimming the room with pursed lips and crinkled nose. Your one room apartment with a counter separating the living room from the kitchen didn’t impress him much. 

“I guess this will have to do. For now,” he sneered and turned around, lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes as he looked at you. “You. What’s your name?” 

You swallowed thickly and tried to answer him, but it only turned into a mumbled on your lips.

“Oh right.” Lucifer was about to snap his fingers but hesitated and gave you a suspicious look. “Promise not to scream?” 

You sighed and nodded. 

“You better keep that promise. Or else I have no other choice but to kill you. Or do something much worse…,” he pointed out with a devilish smirk.

That smirk caused a flood of heat down your belly, but you just crossed your arms and glared at him, ignoring the disturbing feelings inside of you. Why was your body betraying you like this?! This man had kidnapped you and yet, here you were, feeling attracted to him?

The man chuckled and snapped his fingers, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from your body, like your breath had been ripped out and put back into your body and you were finally able to breathe again. You took a few deep breaths while the man continued to speak. 

“So. Your name?” 

You pressed your lips together and looked away as you answered. “Y/N.” 

“Y/N…” he smacked his lips together, tasting your name. “What a lovely name for such a pretty, little thing.” His eyes roamed the curves of your body as he spoke and you could feel the heat burn on your cheeks. 

“What about you? I’d like to know the name of my capturer,” you muttered bitterly, trying your best to ignore his intense eyes studying you so thoroughly. He huffed at your comment and rolled his eyes. 

“The name is still Lucifer.” 

You looked him up and down and snickered.“Your parents named you after the Devil?” 

Before you had the chance to react or think another thought, the man stood in front of you, chest heaving and eyes shimmering red. Your blood ran cold and your stomach twisted with fear when you stared into the depths of a blazing firestorm. 

“I _am_ Lucifer, sweetheart,” he proclaimed, his voice low and husk. A chill went down your spine at his words, and you wanted to back away from his closeness but your body felt paralyzed. 

“Yeah right, those things aren’t real,” you managed to whisper, not knowing if you were trying to convince yourself or expose his lie.

“You still don’t believe?” he asked, tilting his head to the side while eyeing you up. You were a stubborn, little thing, weren’t you? Here he had showed you his power, muting your voice, and you still refused to see the truth? Well, he couldn’t have that. He just hoped he could gather enough strength for what he had in mind. “Well, how about this then? You believe me now?” ”  

He snapped his fingers and a cool breeze stroke your skin. Looking down, your eyes widened when you discovered your work dress was replaced with a full body catsuit glued to your curves. Lucifer had a mischievous smirk on his face when he slowly traced your figure with his blue eyes. 

“This…this can’t be happening…,” you breathed. “I must be dreaming.” 

“Oh my dad! Really?” Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. “Believe me, this is no dream.” 

He pinched your arm and you jumped with a yelp, forgetting this bizarre circumstance you’d ended up in. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” you barked, glaring up at him while rubbing your arm. 

“That’s what you humans do to know it’s not a dream, isn’t it?” 

“Well yes…we don’t usually get into a situation where it’s necessary. That’s all,” you grumbled before remembering what you were wearing and heat crawled back into your cheeks. “Could you please get me out of this and back into my own clothes?” 

“Why? It looks good on you. Damn good…,” he smirked, blue eyes lingering on the tightness around your chest, which made you blush even harder. 

“Please…,” you mumbled while staring down on the floor. 

“Fine…I never get to have any fun,” he sighed and snapped his fingers. Back on your body wasn’t your work dress, but a pair of jeans and a black top. Lucifer stumbled back a bit, feeling weary and drained with power as he leaned against your kitchen counter. 

“Thank you,” you muttered and glanced up at him, a slight frown on your face when you noticed the worn-out look on his face. 

“Why aren’t you scared?” Lucifer asked suddenly, catching you off guard. Your frown deepened. 

“I…I don’t know.” You turned your gaze to the floor, flickering your eyes. Why weren’t you scared of him? The fact that you didn’t know frightened you more than anything.   

****

* * *

The next couple of days you were forced to stay at home with Lucifer, you guessed he was afraid you’d tell people about him. But who in their right mind would actually believe you? You’d tried to convince him you wouldn’t say anything, but he had been persistent, so you had called in sick the morning after you brought him to your home.

Your days consisted primarily off tending to Lucifer’s needs, whether it was providing him with food or beer, doing the dishes or cleaning his new clothes that he so magically had snapped into the apartment. Why he needed you to do all these things, you had no idea. It wasn’t like he needed to eat? And he could just snap his fingers to get all these things. But no. He insisted of having you around, doing all of those things for him. Frankly, you started feeling more and more like his slave. But then, there were these rare occasions when he actually _talked_ to you. Asked you about your life, where you came from and how your childhood was. Then all of the sudden, he could stare at you for a long moment, getting a surprised expression on his face, like he wondered what he was doing. Then suddenly, he would switch and become that snarky, wisecracking Devil with his sarcastic humor that drove you insane. But by God, if a part of you didn’t love it as well. 

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on the couch, watching his number one favorite tv-show he’d discovered on the first day; Temptation Island. You rolled your eyes and continued with the dishes as he was chuckling delightfully at the scene of strippers dancing provocatively in front of a bunch of guys. Of course he enjoyed that kind of show. Growing up, you’d constantly been told by your aunt that the Devil was a seducer, using his charm to lure women into lay with him until he would find the perfect one for his child to grow inside. It was ridiculous of course. She’d only told you those things to warn you from getting seduced by the _wrong_ men. 

However, another one of her stories came to your mind. The one where Lucifer was once the most beautiful and beloved Archangel in all of existence. God loved Lucifer the most of all his angels. Because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer was very proud. When humanity was created, due to the Mark of Cain corrupting him into jealousy, he was unwilling to accept that he was no longer God’s favorite. When God commanded all those of Heaven to love his new creation more than himself, Lucifer refused. Lucifer had pleaded: “Father, I can’t. These human beings are flawed. Murderous!” Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God’s orders. Michael refused Lucifer’s request, and under God’s command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell.

Looking back at the time you spent with him, you wondered how much of that was true? Was there parts of the Angel of light left in him? There were times when you could see traces of that light within him. You couldn’t believe he was all pure evil. If he was, he would have killed you the instant you brought him home. Question was, why did he keep you alive? He didn’t need you to heal and gather his strength, so why hadn’t he killed you yet? 

The sound of moans coming from the tv when a sex scene appeared on the screen made you stiffen and heat rushed down between your legs. A sudden image of Lucifer taking you from behind against the kitchen counter flashed before your eyes; his hand in your hair, pulling hard. His eyes rimmed in red and blazed with hungry lust as he claimed you as his. You inhaled a shaky breath and quickly shrugged the images away. Why would you think like that? It wasn’t like his presence here these last days had effected you in any way. Right? It wasn’t like they way he came out of the bathroom after a shower in nothing but a towel around his hips caused a throbbing ache in your lower belly…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! You were totally and utterly screwed! He’s the Devil for God’s sake! You cannot be lusting after him this way! Want him this way…You think he’s gonna care about you? Love you? You’re such a stupid, stupid girl!_

“You smell nice.” The sudden low and gruff voice in your ear made you jump and you gasped when you felt his body close to yours. “You know, I can smell your arousal all over the room.” 

“E-Excuse me?” you stuttered and swallowed  thickly, feeling your arousal stir. 

“Oh c'mon, sweetie. Don’t pretend you don’t want me as much as I want you.” Lucifer leaned down and moved your hair to the side before pressing his nose against the exposed skin on your neck. You shivered, the desire pulsing in your veins undeniable. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean?…,” you whispered shakily. 

“Oh really?” Lucifer twirled you around and you stared into his eyes, hooded and dark, burning into you, flooding you with desire and want. His hands were on your hips, firmly and possessively, fingers digging into your flesh just above the waistband of your tiny sweat shorts. “Don’t pretend you don’t know how much you’ve been teasing me in your small, little outfits. The way you look right now, in that tight, little top…I want you Y/N. I want to feel your trembling body underneath me…feel your pussy clench when you cum around my cock.” 

_Oh fuck…_

“Luci…,” you whimpered, moving against him, the heat between your legs aching almost painfully. God, you wanted him so much it physically ached inside of you. 

“What was that, pet? I don’t think I heard you properly,” he husked and reached his hand into your hair, yanking your head back. A gasp spilled from your lips, feeling his hand in your hair and pulling it back; firmly exhibiting his control, letting you know that you were his. 

“S-Sir?” you stuttered with a slight frown, not exactly sure what he wanted. 

“Good girl,” Lucifer smirked, fingers twisting into your hair tighter as he ducked his head down. His lips found your mouth, his tongue swirling against yours, his passion evident in the way he kissed you, caressing your lips with his. You gasped softly and arched your back, your sex throbbing with need when you felt his erection press against you. 

Your taste and scent drove Lucifer further into a lust filled madness and he growled throatily as he released your hair to circle your throat with one of his calloused hands.

“I’m not gonna be sweet and tender,” he crooned against your skin as he nipped and kissed your jawline. “You understand that, little one?”

Biting your lip to muffle a moan, you nodded with a flushed face; “Y-Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” he gruffed, his grip on your throat tightened. 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” you choked breathlessly, his roughness soaking your panties. 

“Good girl.” 

With a snap of his fingers, you were on your bed, naked, with Lucifer standing at the foot of the bed. He was naked too, his large member standing erect and throbbing, its head leaking with precum. Your pussy ached at the sight, wanting him inside of you. 

“So pretty, my little pet,” Lucifer grinned, admiring your flushed body and smooth skin. Human’s may be weak but damn, if they weren’t gorgeous too. Especially you, this pretty, little thing who looked up at him with big and lustful eyes. He felt his vessel’s cock twitch and he groaned, leaning down over you, sucking one of your breasts into his mouth, loving the sounds of moans coming from your lips. He payed close attention to your nipple, licking and biting, before moving over to the other. A sudden bite on your hard bud made you cry out in pain before pleasure surged through you and pooled in the pit of your stomach. Lucifer left bite marks all over your body; from your breasts, down your belly until he reached your inner thighs. Your were panting and moaning, practically shaking with shivers caressing your skin as his teeth nipped on the tender flesh. He chuckled darkly and kissed his way to your wet folds, grabbing your hips and pressing his tongue flat against your swollen clit. 

“Oh fuckkkk!” you gasped out and felt his smirk against your pulsing and aching pussy before he delved into you, fucking you with his tongue. You reached down and grabbed his hair, pushing him closer and rolling your hips against him. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” he growled and pulled away. “Manners, little one.” He snapped his fingers and you gasped when you found yourself with your hands tied together above your head. Lucifer grinned widely and lowered his head between your legs, his mouth finding its way back to your swollen pussy lips. 

“Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck,” you moaned and wriggled in your bounds as his tongue flicked on your oversensitive clit until you trashed and screamed in pleasure when your first orgasm rocked through your body. 

“You taste delicious, little pet,” he husked as he smirked up at you from between your legs, his face glistening with your pussy juice. You blushed and bit down on your lip, breathing heavily and face flushed from your climax. Lucifer chuckled and smacked the outside of your thigh before snapping his fingers and your wrists were untied again. 

“Now, get on your knees. Show me that pretty ass of yours.” 

You obeyed on trembling legs, positioning yourself as he wanted and he chuckled joyfully as he gave you a playful slap on your bottom, making you gasp.

“I’m gonna pound into you as hard as I can, pet,” he gruffed and grabbed your hips, gripping them tight and pulling you close to him. You moaned, feeling his hardness twitch against your wet pussy. 

“Yes please,” you begged, the words spilling from your lips before you could give them another thought. You were too lost in your desire for him to be able to think straight. “Please fuck me hard, Sir.” 

Lucifer chuckled wickedly. 

“How can I refuse such a sweet begging?” he snickered, grabbed your hips tighter and pushed his cock into you. 

A cry of pleasure left you as he stretched you out and started thrusting. You moaned and arched your back at the pleasure searing through your body, feeling him deep inside of you. Lucifer grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing you to look back at him, into his fiery red eyes that stared back at you with heavy lust. 

“Look at me, pet. I want to watch your eyes as I feel that tight pussy of yours stretching, wrapping around me, taking what I have to give it,” he gruffed and quickened his pace, your ass smacking against his hips as he slammed his cock into you over and over again. 

“Holy fuck!” you groaned, feeling pleasure pool tighter and tighter in your core with each deep stroke of his cock inside you. Lucifer’s intense gaze made you close your eyes, but he pulled on your hair and slapped your cheek once, making you gasp and snap your eyes open. 

“Eyes on me!” he growled, baring his teeth as he pushed deeper into you, staring directly into your eyes. It only took a few more thrusts until you came, screaming out in pleasure as your orgasm ripped through your body and your pussy throbbed around him. 

“Ahhh! Fuckkk!” Lucifer moaned as he pulled out of you, grabbed his cock and stroke it above your ass, painting your skin white with his cum as he climaxed. You fell down onto the mattress in exhaustion, panting heavily with a satisfied smile on your lips. Lucifer collapsed next to you, grinning with a wicked gaze at you. 

“You’re very naughty girl, Y/N,” he chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to him. You giggled shyly, surprised by his affection but loved the way his strong arms felt around you, the way the warmth from his body enveloped you. 

“I have to leave, kitten,” he murmured as he nuzzled your neck. You felt your heart drop and your stomach twist from his words. Closing your eyes, you ignored his words and concentrated on the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each of his breaths. You wanted to stay like this forever, but knew it couldn’t last. 

“Hey, look at me, Y/N,” he urged and palmed your cheek, turning your head towards him. You opened your eyes reluctantly and met his blue ones. “I have things I need to do. But I will be back for you, okay?” 

Your heart fluttered with joy and you blushed, feeling like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush. God, this whole thing was so absurd. Here you were, falling in love with the Devil himself. 

“Promise?” you asked with want in your voice and hope in your eyes. 

“Promise,” Lucifer asserted and pulled you in for a kiss, his lips sweet and tender. His kiss stole the words you didn’t need to say. In that silence, all of your doubts vanished. In that moment, in his love, you were strong. One kiss and you had the courage to let him go, trusting he would come back to you. 


End file.
